


How NOT to Handel Fireworks

by OTPGirl



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: 4th of July, Curt and Owen are married, Don't set off fireworks when drunk, Firework related injuriy, Fireworks, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPGirl/pseuds/OTPGirl
Summary: Curt is drunk and sets off fireworks. It doesn't end well.Proofread by: IneffableInsomniac
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	How NOT to Handel Fireworks

Curt Carvour-Mega loves the Fourth of July. How could he not? It’s an amazing holiday where he can drink, grill, and set off fireworks. What’s not to love?

There is also the added benefit that he gets to tease his husband all day long about how America is so much better than England. Owen puts up with the teasing with a roll of his eyes, letting Curt have his fun, so long as Curt doesn’t do what he did a few years ago and dump all of Owen’s tea out. 

It was the end of the day, the sun was beginning to set, the burgers and hot dogs had been grilled, Curt had been drinking steadily for a good majority of the day, and he was eager to set off fireworks in the backyard. Owen was hesitant, not really confident that it was a good idea. Still, Curt looked at him with those big puppy dog eyes, pouting slightly, and Owen just couldn’t find it in him to deny his husband this simple joy. 

That brings them to where they are now, Owen sitting in a lawn chair, reading from a book that caught his interest, and Curt in the yard with a lighter and a big box of fireworks. Every so often, Curt would draw his attention with a laugh of pure joy. Owen would look up and see his husband’s face illuminated by the fireworks, and he feels like he falls in love with him a little bit more each time. 

Owen is half watching him, half reading his book when he hears Curt scream.

His heart drops to his stomach and his head whips up, eyes wide with fear, and he sees Curt on his knees. Curt is clutching his left hand to his chest, holding it in such a way that Owen isn’t able to see what’s wrong with it. Tears are freely streaming down Curt’s face, and that worries the British man all the more. Curt has always had a high pain tolerance, so for him to actually be crying, it has to be bad.

Owen’s book falls to the ground as he rushes over to his injured lover. Before he really thinks about what he’s doing, he’s dropping to his knees so he’s on the same level as Curt. He cups his husband’s face with his left hand, wiping some of the falling tears away without even thinking.

“Curt? My love, are you alright?” Owen tries to keep his voice soft, but it is absolutely drenched in panic and fear. Curt is breathing, which is definitely a plus, but for some reason, that doesn’t help calm Owen’s nerves in the slightest. Curt shakes his head, his breath coming out shaky and quick.

“My hand.” Is all he’s able to say as he forces it out through gritted teeth. Owen moves his hand from Curt’s face and takes his wrist instead. As gently as humanly possible, Owen pulls Curt’s hand away from his chest and looks at it. 

He has to bite back a gasp. The injured hand has dark, angry, red burns over nearly the entire palm. Closer to the center of his hand, the skin is bubbling slightly and turning white, which is not a good sign in the slightest. A clear ooze is already starting to seep from the burn, and Curt’s entire arm is shaking. The shaking could be due to pain, but it could also be due to shock, and Owen isn’t sure which he hopes it is. 

Owen doesn’t say anything, not that he would be able to even if he wanted to. Instead, he gently moves his hands to Curt’s shoulders and pulls to his feet. He leads his shaking husband over to the lawn chair, where Owen himself had been sitting moments before. He sits the man down and takes a moment to look at him.

Curt’s eyes are clenched shut and the shaking has spread just from his left arm to his entire body. It’s only due to the fact that Owen knows him so well that he can tell Curt is biting back what he can only assume to be sounds of pain. Owen cups the injured man’s face with both his hands and presses his forehead against Curt’s, his own eyes sliding shut for a moment.

“I’m going to take you to the hospital, okay? Just wait here while I go get the car keys and our wallets. I’ll be right back.” Owen waits until he gets a response that comes in the form of a small head nod. Owen pulls away from Curt and presses a quick kiss to his forehead before going inside to get what he needs.

He runs to their bedroom, grabbing both his wallet and Curt’s from where they sit on their dresser, right next to their wedding photo. The keys are hanging by the front door. Owen grabs them with barely a look, almost ripping the hook off the wall before returning to Curt, rushing him to the car and speeding off to the hospital. 

* * *

The burn takes a little over a month to heal. The hospital had given them a salve to put on it every day and some bandages to keep it wrapped. Curt is more than capable of using the salve and applying the bandages himself, but that doesn’t stop Owen from doing it almost every time it needs to be done. 

Once the salve and bandages run out, Curt is left with a large, starburst shaped scar slightly off-center on his palm. Owen presses a kiss against it every morning, and before long, it’s just another scar, one of many Curt has from a lifetime of espionage.

But, perhaps when the Fourth of July comes back around in the future, Owen handles the fireworks. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr:  
> Ijustwantjohnmcnamaratobehappyok


End file.
